What More Could You Ask For?
by Morbid Muse
Summary: “Marshall took the job working for the CIA for three reasons: 1) He could help his country. 2) He could see Sydney Bristow almost everyday. 3) His job would give him the right toys to download all sorts of great music.”


Author: Amandab9@aol.com  
  
Shipper: Marshall/Sydney  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: "Marshall took the job working for the CIA for three reasons. 1) He could help his country. 2) He could see Sydney Bristow almost everyday. 3) His job would give him the right toys to download all sorts of great music."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. yet! But don't worry; I'm still working on it. I don't give up that easily.  
  
Spoilers: Season 2; "A Free Agent"  
  
Dedicated: To Lauren; see I can write a non-purely depressing story with no deaths in it. It is even a gasp happy fic!  
  
Author's Note: Don't let the shipper scare. It is not that predominate in this story, but if you guys like it just let me know and then I may write another story with a stronger Marshall/Sydney feeling.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Marshall accepted the job for the CIA quicker than anyone expected. He could tell by the way the whole CIA acted by him. They'd even given him a better parking spot than he'd gotten during his whole time working for SD- 6.  
  
Not that it was like Marshall couldn't figure out why they had expected hesitation. He had just learned that he had been lied to for years by people claiming to be the CIA. He had been kidnapped for his mission and the only result was giving information to the exact people he was trying to keep it away from. Not good.  
  
But Marshall wanted to work for the CIA - the real CIA - even more than people knew. Why wouldn't he? Marshall took the job working for the CIA for three main reasons:  
  
1) He could help his country.  
  
2) He could see Sydney Bristow almost everyday.  
  
3) His job would give him the right toys to download all sorts of great music."  
  
The reason he had originally worked for SD-6 was because of their claim that they helped serve and protect their grand nation.  
  
Now Marshall was left even more in debt to America than before.  
  
Then there was Sydney Bristow.  
  
Marshall personally thought that there was always seemed to be a halo of golden light (or at least the recess lighting) consistently following her around. There would always appear to be angelic music playing whenever Sydney entered a room.  
  
It would be safe to say that Marshall had a slight crush.  
  
The thought of having spent almost everyday for years with Sydney and suddenly have it taken away would have been too much for Marshall to bear. Marshall held the power to be able to continue seeing the Great Sydney, and Marshall was not yet ready to let her go.  
  
All the small smiles, thank-you hugs, and understanding gestures had become such a part of Marshall's life he wondered how he could live without them ever again. He doubted highly that Sydney had any idea about how deep his feelings ran and knew she wouldn't act on it if she did. Marshall was not dumb; he may be able to create just about anything with his brain and a computer, but he knew he wasn't as physically attractive as he decided Sydney deserved.  
  
Still, while on his only field mission with Sydney he maybe felt there could have been something a little close to being sparks on her part. A little something-something there. maybe.  
  
And there she was now. The Greek Goddess Sydney, who was neither Greek nor a Goddess. Although, she could have ancestors that were Greek, but Marshall didn't know enough about her history to guess that. The odds that she would happen to be Greek when that is the nationality he choose, would be pretty funny. He'd have to look it up sometime.  
  
Marshall watched as she continued walking with her head down (with a gentle smile on her beautiful lips on that head) while Agent Vaughn briefed her on their latest mission.  
  
Marshall turned back to his computer. He was almost done working on a way to tap into the system data base for Sydney to not get caught tomorrow.  
  
A small box popped onto his screen, indicating that his file was done. He could finally listen to the song he'd been downloading.  
  
Marshall looked around from Sydney, to his CIA projects, to his newly downloaded music and just can't stop from grinning. Honestly, what more could you ask for?  
  
==(Amanda(= 


End file.
